Contamination
by Komakai
Summary: Naruto pense être contaminé puisqu'il n'a jamais connu le bonheur, jusqu'à ce qu'un homme s'occupe de lui. Mais quand ce dernier l'abandonne Naruto décide de partir loin de lui et d'avoir un nouveau commencement. Cependant l'homme revient à l'attaque via un "homme de main" et son voisin intervient au bout d'un moment, la vie de Naruto va alors entièrement changée. Fiction 'Hard'


Bonjour, bonjour ! Hum bonsoir ! Bonsoir ! Vu l'heure ! Je sais j'avais dit que d'abord je finissais _Destinée_ mais étant bloquée puisqu'il faut que je trouve le courage de regarder les combats en sachant que Camus va mourir, je suis en déprime automatique ! De plus je ne sais si je suivrais les combats ou si je le ferais à ma manière, la deuxième option étant la plus préférable ! Ensuite je sais comment va ce passer la suite de l'histoire. La fin m'est même inspirée par un fan art que je vous montrerais ou dont je vous mettrais le lien plus tard ^^

Donc je vous mets aujourd'hui un one-shoot sur Naruto ! Je préviens, il y a de la violence, de la douleur, de la tristesse, un viol, du SM, et du gros n'importe quoi ! J'aime beaucoup Itachi mais là je ne me suis pas contrôler, pauvre de lui, après Sakura je m'en tape le haricot et Sasuke, parfois il me débecte ! Je ne serais pas tenu responsable si vous lisez malgré cela ! Oh ! J'aimerais savoir s'il faut que je mette un disclamer/pairing pour mes fics ! Dites-moi, tout comme votre avis dessus ! Bonne lecture !

Le plus dur en ce monde est de commencer une chose, tout comme dans recommencer une. Au début on ne sait quel mot mettre, ainsi que les suivants, on avance d'un pas et en recule de dix. On tapote d'un vif coup de patte qui se serait semble-t-il égarer. En cet instant un jeune adolescent allait en commencer une qui à vos yeux peut paraître quel qu'onc, un passage obligatoire dont on oblitère l'aspect effrayant.

Il venait d'emménager depuis peu. Il était seul, émanciper il y a environ trois mois. Ses parents n'eurent pas besoin de mot en surplus de leurs signatures sur les papiers administratifs. Il avait déjà préparé ses cartons et sa vie future. Le jeune homme se nommait Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki. Agé de 16 ans depuis trois mois, comme vous l'aurez compris.

Il devait faire dans les un mètre soixante-dix. Portant fièrement ses longs cheveux en une queue de cheval qui ne parvenait pas à maintenir les mèche longues de sa franges qui assombrissaient son regard et chatouillaient ses oreilles percer.

Il avait à chaque oreille deux Hélix et un sur chaque lobe. Il possédait aussi sur l'oreille gauche un piercing industriel. Ils étaient tous noirs, simples et discrets cachés derrière ses mèches.

Naruto entra dans sa nouvelle salle de bain. Sur le bard du lavabo attendait sagement des produits pour se teindre les cheveux et les sourcils. Il sourit, seul dans cet appartement. Désormais libre il pouvait se permettre toutes ses modifications corporelles. Il pouvait finaliser ce qu'il aimait. Il tira la langue à son propre reflet, appréciant son piercing sur la langue qui était un smiley commun. Son visage était ennuyé et distant, il fut parcouru un instant par de la tristesse.

Ses parents l'avaient laissé derrière eux sans regret. Ils avaient vite compris que leur enfant n'était pas « naturel », comme eux le désiraient. Il serra les poings, pris d'un accès de dégoût et de rage il abattit son poing gauche sur le miroir.

Une ombre derrière lui apparut, il la laissa s'approcher. Elle se pencha et lui mordit le coup, Naruto se laissa faire, s'abandonnant contre le torse de l'ombre…

C'était il y a deux ans, il avait débuté une nouvelle vie. Dès son arrivée au lycée de la ville, il avait été laissé. Il était trop différent, trop étrange, sa musique inconnue pour eux s'apparenter à Satan et pour les autres ce n'était qu'un nouveau jouet.

Il n'y avait que l'ombre pour lui, elle seule le comprenait. Mais elle commençait à se lasser et le délaisser. Cela avait toujours été ainsi, il devait juste subir, supporter, ne rien dire et avancer.

Il était né entouré de toute une grande famille, elle l'avait éloigné d'elle-même le plus rapidement possible, dès son plus jeune âge il avait toujours était seul. Il n'y avait que les voisins et leur étrange mais agréable musique, un incendie les avait tué. Il n'avait que cinq ans.

Plus tard il se lia d'amitié avec une fille aussi exclue que lui. Elle avait les cheveux roses et un grand front, ils avaient tous deux sept ans. Elle se suicida suite à un traitement inadapté à ses problèmes mentaux. Il grandit encore un peu. Il avait encore la musique et une photo. Il continuait à grandir. Il continuait à subir, supporter, ne rien dire et avancer. C'était ainsi depuis le début.

Un jour d'autres enfants de son ancien collège l'avaient enlevé. Ils l'enfermèrent dans les toilettes de l'école, lui tailladant les joues de trois coups sur chacune de ces joues. Il avait hurlé, il avait supplié, il avait appelé à l'aide. On le roua de coup.

L'aîné du groupe se décida à encore plus humilié ce garçon qui pourtant ne lui avait rien fait. Le déshabillant, il lui enfonça son caleçon dans la bouche. Prenant de nouveau son couteau il l'appuya contre sa gorge, le retournant et ne défaisant que ça fermeture éclair et un peu son boxer il s'enfonça dans le jeune garçon.

Il ne fut pas le seul, ils furent cinq. Il n'avait que douze ans eux ils en avaient quatorze à quinze. Il fut laissé là. Ce fut un autre élève qui le trouva et l'aida en l'emmenant à l'infirmerie. Quelques jours plus tard le garçon avait été retrouvé mort dans un état pire que lui.

Naruto avait tenté le suicide, en plantant profondément des lames tous le long de ses bras. La musique et la photo étaient insuffisantes. Il était contaminé par une maladie indétectable et incurable. Regardant les environs, il vit le ciel, il ne voulait pas mourir chez lui où l'on sous-entendait qu'il était consentant et complices de toutes ses morts.

Il avait préféré le parc d'en face. Il y avait rencontré l'ombre. Elle l'avait soigné. Elle l'avait choyée. Elle l'avait aimée. Mais depuis deux ans, depuis qu'il avait pris les devants de ce commencement tout recommençait il n'avait plus rien. L'ombre lui avait laissé un message lui disant que sa famille était plus importe, surtout son petit frère, de ce fait il n'était plus ensemble.

Naruto fut anéantit, il aurait tant aimé qu'Itachi continu à l'aimer, le protéger, restant à ses côtés. Allant jusqu'à dormir avec lui quand il faisait des cauchemars qui n'étaient que des souvenirs du passé.

Il relut le message. Jetant son téléphone contre le mur. Il ne lui servait plus à rien. Il n'avait que son numéro. Se levant de l'entrée de son appartement, il vérifia que tout était vide. Il ne supportait déjà plus cette ville, il fallait qu'il parte. C'était celle d'Itachi, pas la sienne. Il partit donc pour un autre commencement. Le sixième.

Sortant de son appartement il prit sa voiture, tout avait déjà était déménagé. Il partit à l'opposé de sa ville natale et de celle de l'ombre. Quand il y arriva toutes ses affaires y étaient déjà entreposées. Il commença à refermer sa porte quand une main la bloqua et l'empêcha de le faire.

Uzumaki Naruto ?

Oui.

Je suis Neiji Hyuga. Enchanté.

Enchanté, excusez-moi mais j'ai encore du rangement à faire, _Naruto tenta une fois de plus de fermer la porte en vain._ Lâchez-là tout de suite.

Hum… J'ai un message pour vous

Oh ! Comme c'est gentil, mais ça m'étonnerais ! Maintenant, laissez-moi tranquille !

« Kitsune rentres »

Que ? Vous vous foutez de ma gueule ! _Naruto ouvrit en grand la porte, prenant au col l'étranger._

C'est de la part de mon patron. Maintenant, veuillez m'excuser, _se dégageant de la férocité de Naruto il s'en alla, Sur le palier un homme roux le regardait vivement, Naruto rouge de honte et de colère rentra chez lui en claquant sa porte._

Tous les soirs qui suivirent, le même homme revenait. Il n'ouvrait même plus, à quoi bon ? Rentrer ? Plaisanteries de mauvais goût ! Il entendit comme à chaque fois des coups à sa porte. Il n'était pas sorti de chez lui depuis une semaine mais il ne voulait pas se confronter au monde extérieur. A la place il écrivait la suite de son livre qu'il soumettrait à son éditeur via la poste et ses incroyables pouvoirs !

Il entendit de nouveau une série de coup. Cela l'étonnait que son voisin de palier n'avait pas encore portait plainte auprès de la concierge. L'homme de main d'Itachi s'arrêta subitement, suffisamment pour que Naruto s'en inquiète encore plus.

Sa crainte se confirma et augmenta lorsqu'il entendit un bruit sourd. Ouvrant la porte brutalement il vit la tête du dénommé Neiji rentrait en collision avec le mur juste à côté de sa porte d'entrée.

Son voisin la maintenait fermement d'une main, de l'autre il lui faisait une clé de coude. Naruto se décida à intervenir, après tout sa contamination avait même atteint cet homme au visage ensanglanté. Naruto prit de l'élan et percuta l'homme roux. Ce dernier s'affala aux sols. Tandis que Neiji s'écroula contre le mur.

Naruto soupira. Prenant d'abord Neiji qu'il traîna dans son salon, il fit de même avec son voisin. Il soigna en premier Neiji, il devrait aller à l'hôpital une fois éveillé. Son voisin n'avait rien qu'une petite bosse sur l'arrière du crâne. Naruto regarda dans le couloir et lu la plaquette au-dessus de la sonnerie de l'homme, Gaara No Subaku.

Soupirant encore plus fortement, il se prit la tête dans ses mains. Il en avait assez. Dès qu'il aurait fini son histoire, cette nouvelle vie, ce nouveau commencement connaîtrait une fin sûre et calme. Plus jamais il n'aurait à supporter cette bactérie, cette contamination. Mais en attendant ces deux crétins retardaient son écriture !

Le fameux Neiji était légèrement plus grand que lui. Il avait de longs cheveux bruns lui arrivant aux omoplates. Sur son front, un tatouage représentant une sorte d'oiseau en cage intrigua Naruto. L'homme avait un costume trois pièces crème lui saillant à merveille.

L'autre homme était roux avec les cheveux courts, sur son front le tatouage du kanji de l'amour fit ricanait Naruto, cet homme violent avec écrit une tel sornette sur le front ? Comique ! Il était torse-nu, ne portant qu'un bas de jogging. Naruto regarda plus attentivement son torse et sa peau opaline. L'autre l'avait aussi blanches, mais d'un blanc diaphane.

Prenant deux verres d'eaux glacés, il les renversa brutalement sur les deux endormis. Ces derniers s'éveillèrent en sursaut, en un cri commun. Aspergeait d'eau Gaara grogna. Naruto vit le khôl de ce dernier coulait, il avait un genre émo punk qui l'amusait sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Neiji lui ramassa ses cheveux pour les attacher et enleva sa veste et sa chemise détrempée d'eau et de sang.

Il avait mal au nez, mais ce n'était pas une première à ses yeux. Il siffla dangereusement par contre quand Gaara se rapprocha de lui pour le frapper, Naruto lui fit un balaye. Gaara retomba pile entre les jambes de Neiji.

Naruto éclata de rire face à leurs têtes atterrées. Les deux hommes le foudroyèrent du regard. Mais cela ne fit qu'amplifier sa crise de fou rire. Ces deux-là étaient opposés, mais face au qui propos ils avaient réagis et interceptaient la réaction de l'autre de façon identique.

- Maître Itachi vous attend, je dois vous conduire à lui, Neiji se releva.

- C'est ça ! Et j'suis la reine d'Angleterre ! Je ne bouge pas d'ici, et va à l'hosto !

- Mon travail est de vous ramener auprès de lui.

- On est plus ensemble, c'est lui qui a rompu et il me siffle comme un chien, pour que je ramène mes fesses auprès de lui ! Dites-lui d'aller se faire foutre, c'est ça votre nouveau job !

- Oh ? Et vous me paierez autant que lui ? Il vous attend, impatiemment. Il a besoin de vous !

- Dis, t'as pas encore compris qu'il ne bougera pas d'ici ?

- En quoi cela vous regarde ?

- J'viens de péter ton joli minois.

- Dommage collatéral futile !

- Je ne bougerais pas, donc dehors ! _Neiji regarda attentivement Naruto, se travail était d'un ennui ! Léchant le sang coulant sur sa lèvre, il jeta un regard sans équivoque à Gaara, un peu moins brutalement, en prévenant tout en étant dans un autre contexte cela aurait été plus que plaisant et satisfaisant !_

- Jamais plus vous ne le rejoindrez ?

- Plus jamais, il est comme les autres, il fait désormais partie d'un ancien commencement, il a été contaminé, c'est fini !

- Je vois ! M'enfin, grâce à cela je me suis fait assez d'argent. Prenant son cellulaire de sa veste, il composa un numéro et appela. Le travail à échouer, Naruto ne veut plus de vous. Ne ?

- Exactement !

- Il dit que vous avez été contaminé et que vous faites parti d'un ancien commencement…Compris. _Raccrochant, Neiji parti à son tour dans un fou rire._ Connard ! _les deux hommes sursautèrent, Gaara avait attrapé dans le congélateur de la cuisine américaine de Naruto un paquet de petit pois surgelé qu'il posa sur son crâne douloureux._ Un beau connard ! _Naruto n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, cet homme dire par deux fois que son patron est un connard, cela ne concordait pas !_ Tu as bien fait ! _Le cœur de Naruto rata un battement, comment ça il avait bien fait ?_ Tu ne serais devenu qu'un jouet pour lui ou son frère ! _Naruto se figea, baissant la tête, de nouveau on venait de le trahir, mais pour la première fois c'était la même personne deux fois de suite. _En fait il s'est trompé de destinataire. _Naruto releva un visage livide, les larmes coulant le long de ses joues, Gaara le regarda par en dessous. Riant encore plus fort, son corps fut pris de soubresaut. _Un jouet, hein ? _Neiji se relava, essuyant les larmes de Naruto, se petit n'avait rien demandé. _Il voulait te récupéré puisque tu avais encore une utilité. _Naruto se mordit la lèvre inférieur à sang, il ne servait donc qu'à ça ? _Itachi Uchiwa !

- Itachi Uchiwa ! _reprit Gaara se rappelant de son enquête._ Il n'a plus toute sa tête, obsédé par son frère, m'enfin il fait partie d'un autre monde en étant contaminé ? Tu as parfaitement raison ! On essaie d'avoir cette enflure depuis un moment !

- Oh ?

- Lieutenant No Subaku Gaara. En ce moment sur l'enquête d'un réseau de trafic d'humain ! A votre service !

- Vous me preniez pour un harceleur, n'est-ce pas ?

- Encore… Naruto s'écroula en arrière mais Gaara le rattrapa dans ses bras.

- Oh faite, t'es maso ?

- Fu, fu, fu, et pas qu'un peu ! C'est mon ancien maître qui s'en est occupé, maintenant je suis la propriété de Sasuke Uchiwa. _Encore un peu d'argent et je pourrais racheter ma liberté en payant les dettes de mes parents, s'étirant, Neiji n'avait plus qu'un visage triste et usé._

- Il te manque combien ? Ça va te prendre longtemps pour avoir tout l'argent ?

- 200 euros, mais quand tu ne bosses que peu et que t'es baisé en permanence t'as pas trop le temps de collecter les fonds.

- Tu vas les voir quand ?

- Je rentre tout de suite, je me suis déjà trop attarder. Ciao ! J'aurais bien aimé jouer avec toi et le petit mais l'heure tourne et j'ai un nez a soigné !

- Attends, _prenant Naruto comme une princesse Gaara se dirigea vers son appartement après avoir éteint et fermer celui de Naruto par les soins de Neiji._

- J'ai pas le temps !

- Même si je te paie ?

- Et pourquoi ?

- 200 euros pour que tu reviennes…

- Et ?

- Qui sait ! A toi de décidé, Sasuke ou moi ?

- De toute façon je vais bientôt tomber au chômage technique !

- Comment ?

- Ils partent !

- En échange d'infos, 200 euros.

- Mettre ma vie en jeu, intéressant, _Gaara sorti d'une boîte à chaussure l'argent le donnant à Neiji qui n'en croyait pas ses yeux, mais qui au lieu de se figer et rêvasser parti tout de suite._

- Je t'attends, j'vais m'occuper du petit démon !

Naruto entendit un bruit de chaîne et une multitude de gémissements étouffés. Il était allongé sur un fauteuil très confortable. Une couverture sur lui, il sentit tout de suite qu'il ne restait que son pantalon, dont la braguette était largement ouverte.

Se redressant il regarda devant lui. A quatre pattes un collier de chien autour de son coup, Neiji avançait péniblement vers lui, un bâillon-boule le faisant baver et limitant ses gémissements.

Accroché à son collier de cuir où était écrit _Lust _une longue chaine métallique le relié à Gaara qui avait un pantalon de cuir avec une ouverture facile au niveau de son entre-jambes. Neiji lui n'avait qu'une ceinture couvrant son sexe en érection et maintenant quelque chose que Naruto ne parvenait à voir.

Neiji se cambra encore plus quand Gaara appuya son pied entre ses fesses où était ancré un jouet maintenu par la ceinture. Il était au bord de la jouissance, mais Gaara ne voulait pas qu'il jouisse mais qu'il avance. Tirant sur la laisse, Neiji du avancé.

Naruto se releva, même si Neiji prenait du plaisir on eût dit un viol. Gaara l'arrêta d'un geste, faisant s'accroupir Neiji il lui releva le torse et le fit écarter ses jambes. Dévoilant le jouet à Naruto qui rougit furieusement.

Gaara enleva le bâillon à l'autre garçon, celui rassura la voix hachée de soupir de plaisir, d'impatience et d'une pointe de douleur. C'était plus que consentant ! Gaara ouvrit son pantalon sortant son sexe en érection. Grâce à Neiji, il avait toutes les cartes en main pour mener à bien son enquête. Ce dernier était d'ailleurs celui qu'il lui fallait pour ses pulsions sexuelles encombrantes.

Gobant le sexe présenté si gentiment, Neiji ressemblait à un grand affamé. Se gavant de ce que lui offrait Gaara, il regarda en coin Naruto. Sasuke l'avait désiré depuis un long moment, toujours à interférer avec ses jouets.

Son frère était intervenu pour que Sasuke ne se les fasse plus volait par le garçon qui fut blond. Mais petit à petit, Sasuke le voulait comme jouer. Son frère avait donc commencé à l'éduquer pour, mais le jeune homme lui avait toujours refusé une chose primordiale pour le frère cadet : le sexe.

Itachi s'en voulait, encore un et il l'aurait eu. Encore un peu et Naruto serait devenu l'opposé de ce qu'il allait peut-être devenir avec la résolution de Gaara et la soumission de Neiji. Il allait être un dominant, un alpha. Mais pour cela il fallait un vaccin à sa contamination, un vaccin contenant une bactérie plus forte que celle de la contamination.

Neiji se cambra, il voulait jouir mais la sonde dans son urètre l'en empêchait. Il supplia Naruto du regard tout en continuant ses mouvements de tête sur le sexe de Gaara. Naruto remarqua qu'il avait été soigné, Gaara avait dû l'emmener à l'hôpital.

Naruto se pencha sur la ceinture, il retira et ré-entra le vibromasseur, Neiji poussa des gémissements de plus en plus nombreux, Gaara lui remit son bâillon. Naruto lui s'amusait toujours. Ce corps plein de tension s'abandonnant pour lui tout en étant protégé par un autre. Ils étaient porteurs d'une contamination qui lui était inconnue. Celle qui portait si joliment son prénom : la luxure.

Naruto se décida à s'occuper du devant. Il enleva avec l'aide de Gaara qui s'accroupit à ses côtés la sonde. Neiji eut un mouvement de hanche et jouit sur leurs visages. La tête en arrière rouge et couverte de sueur et d'un peu de salive. Il avait encore des soubresauts et n'arrêtait pas de jouir.

Gaara se décida à ne pas le punir tout de suite, il fallait d'abord initier Naruto qui semblait partant pour cette aventure. La découverte d'un tel monde lui plaisait. Il comprit pourquoi tous ces commencements n'avaient jamais abouti, il était dans le mauvais monde.

Gaara lécha le sperme couvrant le visage de Naruto, celui-ci fit de même très doucement. Il était gêné, timide comme un petit chat et envieux d'en apprendre plus. Ils s'embrassèrent longuement, voracement. Ils n'essayaient de dominés l'autre, cela était inutile. Naruto se retourna vers Neiji qui était affalé au sol.

Ce dernier bougeait d'avant en arrière, il avait encore le jouet en lui mais voulait uriner. Gaara le comprit et s'amusa de cela, en caressant le sexe mou. Neiji le supplia, Naruto ne comprenait pas vraiment mais quand Gaara lui expliqua il sourit férocement, sardoniquement. Leur partenaire n'avait pas une vessie endurante, le charriant gentiment dessus il s'amusa avec Gaara.

Mais ils arrêtèrent là. Ce n'était que le début de nombreuses autres nuits de ce genre, ensemble tous les trois. En tout cas si Naruto le voulait bien. Quand Neiji revient il découvrit les deux hommes en position du 69, Naruto au-dessus se faisant guider par Gaara. Neiji se plaça aux côtés de Naruto le guidant à son tour. Il sursauta lorsque Naruto le caressa gentiment du genou à la cuisse.

Enlevant le jouet que Neiji avait toujours en lui mais étant Naruto planta en lui trois doigts directement. Gaara se releva, mit Neiji sur le dos et tient les jambes de ce dernier à sa place invitant Naruto à se faire du bien mais aussi à Neiji.

Glissant entre les jambes accueillantes, il mit un préservatif et une noisette de lubrifiant sur l'anus maltraité de Neiji, il s'enfonça en Neiji délicatement, doucement, attentif aux réactions du corps de son partenaire. Neiji attira la tête de Naruto à lui l'embrassa passionnément, puis quand il le relâcha Gaara embrassa Neiji puis Naruto.

Ils changèrent de position, après avoir préparé longuement Neiji. Gaara s'allongea au sol, faisant s'empaler sur lui le brun qui se déhancha rapidement le temps de parfaitement s'adapter, après avoir inséré d'autres doigts avec succès Naruto se présenta devant l'antre accueillante, s'y insérant il se rajouta au gabarit de Gaara.

Après maintes cris, gémissements ils atteignirent le 7ème ciel ensemble. Le lendemain Naruto se réveilla dans les bras de Gaara ayant lui-même dans les siens Neiji. Commença alors pour lui une nouvelle existence. Des mois plus tard Itachi et Sasuke avaient disparu. Cependant ils furent retrouvés morts à Chicago. Neiji leur expliqua la relation incestueuse qu'ils entretenaient tout en faisant couler des jouets pour rester à la surface.

Naruto se découvrit un monde parfait, après avoir fini son histoire il en débuta bien d'autre. Neiji comme manageur il était heureux la contamination de la solitude avait entièrement disparu celle de la luxure lui convenait, profondément ancrée en lui comme son tatouage dans son dos le prouvait.

Le plus dur en ce monde est de commencer une chose, tout comme dans recommencer une. Au début on ne sait quel mot mettre, ainsi que les suivants, on avance d'un pas et en recule de dix. On tapote d'un vif coup de patte qui se serait semble-t-il égarer. Mais quand on y parvient alors les choses se simplifient et prennent le cours des choses elles-mêmes sans avoir besoin de quoique ce soit ou de qui que ce soit.


End file.
